


5 Things Philip Called John

by BiBitchBee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Divorce, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Modern Era, Step-parents, Trans John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBitchBee/pseuds/BiBitchBee
Summary: JayUncle JohnJohnA LaurensDad
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Philip Hamilton & John Laurens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	5 Things Philip Called John

1\. Jay

Eliza and Alex were out on a date night, leaving their young son with John. It was the first time he was alone with the baby, and it stressed him out immensely. Babies had never liked him, and he was not a huge fan of them either. His therapist said that it came from before his transition when he was constantly told he would bring his parents' grandchildren. But Philip was different. Philip absolutely loved him. Anytime that John was in the room, he lit up and crawled over to him. So now John was playing a game with the one-year-old, peek-a-boo. When John put his face behind his hands, Philip reached and put his chubby hand on the man's. "Jay," He babbled.

John immediately dropped his hands and his eyes were comically wide. "What did you just say?"

"Jay!" The baby giggled, reaching for his babysitter.

"That's right, Phil!" John lifted the baby into the air with a bright smile and hugged him. "That's me."

John hoisted the baby around for a while, but he knew that Eliza wouldn't like it. So, he laid down on the couch and placed the baby on his chest, continuously babbling "Jay!" at him.

2\. Uncle John

John was babysitting again. Eliza and Alexander were at marriage counseling, this time. They had been having explosive screaming matches and not talking for days, and Lafayette had suggested counseling as a joke. They took it seriously, and now John picked Phillip up from school every Wednesday.

John was cutting strawberries as the first-grader colored from the other room. "Uncle John! Uncle John!" He cried.

He put the knife down and quickly rushed over to Philip at the call of his name. Phillip was holding up a picture brightly, a turtle colored in purple and blue. John chuckled and smiled. "That's great, buddy! You want to put it on the fridge with me?" 

Phillip nodded quickly, hopping off his seat and running forward into the kitchen. John followed, plucking the drawing out of Phillip's hand and finding a suitable magnet. He put the picture on the left door, before returning to cutting while Phillip rambled about his day with Georges. 

3\. John

Everyone was searching frantically for Philip. When Eliza and Alexander sat him down to tell him that they were getting a divorce, he reacted better than anyone expected. He told them he was happy they were happy and rushed off to study for his algebra test.

John wouldn't admit it to a soul, but he was surprised Alex and Eliza made it. They were never the strongest couple in the beginning, Alexander always being more focused on his work than with her. They were strengthened by Philip and tries to hold out for him. But they were both miserable, and they had finalized the split when Philip was only 13.

He snuck out his window in the middle of the night. When Eliza woke up to an empty house, she called her sisters and Alex called his friends. John drove directly to the house the divorced couple still shared, and they all searched for Philip all day. An hour or so later, John was calling Eliza to tell her that Philip had been sitting on the Laurens' porch step.

"Yeah, I'm driving back now." He said as he turned the corner. Philip was suling in the passenger seat. "We'll be there in a minute." 

After he hung up, they sat for a moment before Philip broke down in tears. "I'm so sorry, John."

John pulled over to the side of the road and placed a hand on Philip's shoulder. "It's okay, Phil. I get it."

They sat there for another minute in a comfortable silence until Philip's sibs end and then John silently moves back into the road.

4\. Laurens

John stood awkwardly at the side of the room as Alex quietly told Philip what was happening. Apparently, Alex had forgotten to tell his son that they were dating. Or that they were moving in together. He stood by the door with boxes, Philip looking at him as his father whispered in his ear.

Philip, now 16, dawned a look of understanding and stood with a smile. "So, you're moving in?"

"Seems like it." John teased, easing into it. "You alright with that?"

Philip snorted. "Are you kidding? I like you better than Pa."

Alexander protested weakly as John and Philip laughed. "So long as I don't hear anything I don't want to, I'm fine with you being here. Maybe a Laurens will make this guy," He stuck his thumb backward at his father. "be home for dinner sometime."

John blushed as Alexander scowled at his son. "I'm always home for dinner! Enough of you, go get a box."

He shooed his son out of the house, before kissing John and picking up the box at their feet.

5\. Dad

John and Alexander held hands down the escalator of the airport. They were on their way home from their honeymoon, and Angelica was supposed to be picking them up. They lowered, searching for her and finding her quickly. She stuck out.

Angelica was there, as well as the rest of their friends. Eliza, Peggy, Lafayette, Hercules, Georges, and Philip. Philip was holding up a sign that was handwritten with a big black sharpie.

_Dad and Pop!_

John was already crying by the time they reached the main floor. He let go of his husband's hand and rushed over to his son, pulling him into a hug. Alex laughed and gave Eliza a side hug, moving on to the rest of his friends as he did.

After a few minutes, Alexander cleared his throat. "Hello? Hi, yes, I would also like a chance to hug my son who I haven't seen for a week and a half."

John laughed as he pulled away, letting Alexander hug his son as well. The hug was significantly less time before John was at his son's side again. "I missed you too, Dad," Philip said, smiling at him as John tried to wipe his tears away without being seen. It did not work. Lafayette teased him the whole ride home before Alex started a debate about pineapple on pizza.


End file.
